The present disclosure relates to an adsorbing member, a fixing device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus includes a fixing device which heats and presses a medium passing through a nip between a rotatable fixing member and a rotatable pressing member, and fixes a toner image on the medium. An outer face of the fixing member is made of electrical insulation material, and may be electrified to an opposite polarity of the toner by friction with the medium passing through the nip. Then, the toner transferred on the medium adheres to the outer face of the fixing member and then is transferred on the medium passing through the nip. This causes an offset phenomenon.
In order to suppress the offset phenomenon, a corotron charging device may be provided. The corotron charging device electrifies a surface of a fixing film in which a heater is stored, to the same polarity as the toner. By electrifying the fixing film to the same polarity as the toner, the toner transferred on a recording body (the medium) is prevented from being attracted to the fixing film.
By the way, when the toner image is heated, a component of the toner (for example, wax) is volatilized into a floating matter floating around the fixing device. If the floating matter may adhere to an electrode of the corotron charging device, it becomes difficult to electrify the fixing film evenly in an axis direction of the electrode. Such a floating matter can be adsorbed and collected by an activated carbon sheet. However, if the activated carbon sheet is thin, because an amount of the adsorbed floating matter is small, it is difficult to adsorb the floating matter for a long period.